More
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* Response to KAEX Challenge: Keith's Mouth. Third in my "Just a Kiss" story arc. One-shot. Keith and Allura are still figuring things out.


**More**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is DotU and is the third story in my "Just a Kiss" arc: 1. Just a Kiss & 2\. Shirts versus Skins.

*Response to Shoopdan's "Keith's Mouth" KAEX Challenge. While some may go more the round of hot and steamy, I didn't. I know, shocking. ;-)

 **A/N:** Saw three typos that I just had to fix. Nothing changed except those errors. (6/13/15)

* * *

Keith stood off to the side of the Alder Council Chamber. He was inside security for Allura during this local council meeting. The Alder council had provided their own security, but Lotor had been prowling around again and the team wasn't taking chances. So while Keith was inside, Lance was outside conducting aerial security in Red.

The reason they were in Alder was because the Alder Council had asked the princess to come and explain how the monies received from the Alliance had been distributed. The council felt that they had not received their proper share of the funds for rebuilding. In an effort to promote unity, Allura had agreed to go. Coran was supposed to come with her to assist with the explanation, but he had come down with a nasty stomach bug. He had implored the princess not to go, but she was stubborn and rightfully argued that the council would just see it as an evasion to answer their questions. As Keith watched several council members become red-faced and argumentative, he wished that Coran had been able to convince her to wait. He was afraid that things might get a little ugly.

Allura glanced to side for a moment as a rather loud councilman took a breath during his speech. The council was agitated for certain, but she could handle them. She just wasn't sure that Keith understood that. Standing off to the side in his white and red Voltron uniform, he was her security. But with their recent change in relationship – a change from friends to something… she wasn't sure what, but it was something… more. Allura just wasn't sure he could remain objective. He seemed to getting tenser by the moment and Ignatius wasn't making things any easier…

"Excuse me, Princess? Did you hear anything I just said?" Ignatius asked rather loudly from his seat at the table. "Obviously something else in the hall has your attention," he continued as he stood and turned around. Looking from the tense commander to the lovely princess, he said, "Is there a reason you're staring at the Voltron Commander?" At her blush, Ignatius said, "There is talk in the province about having those space explorers staying at the castle. Now I'm wondering if the talk is correct."

Allura's face flamed as she stood and placed both hands on the table. "What exactly do you mean by that, Councilman Ignatius? And I think you should be careful before you speak." She knew he was known as 'Ignatius Pugnacious' for good reason.

Ignatius glanced once again at Keith and then back to the princess. "They're young. You're young. They've been around…"

Eyes widening, Allura said, "Nanny and Coran are in residence at the castle. There is nothing improper going on."

Keith began edging forward. He would not let them drag Allura's good name through the mud.

"I never said there was, Princess, but now that you have brought it up. What do you think your father would have thought of you having young men in residence who have been chasing every pretty girl in the castle around? Many of those girls have succumbed to the wiles of the young men." Ignatius turned toward Keith and added, "Just how many of them have you bedded, Commander? And have you already been in bed with the Princess? Is that why you're so-"

Keith's favorite color red colored his entire vision as the man spoke and for once the staid and calm commander lost his cool. Surging forward, he grabbed Ignatius by the lapels of the long jacket he wore. The guards that the council had in the chamber to assist with security for the princess surged forward and grabbed Keith's arms. While they pulled him back, Ignatius took the opportunity for a sucker punch that connected with Keith's face. Ignatius was not a small or weak man and the blow knocked Keith back and he was only standing because of the men who held him up. Men who were now very uncertain of the role they were playing in restraining the commander of the Voltron Force.

Allura cried out and rushed forward. "Unhand him instantly!" The men dropped Keith's arms and stepped back. Allura looked at the trickle of blood coming from the corner of Keith's mouth and felt great shame for her people. Turning toward Ignatius and the council, she practically radiated power and command as she spoke. Her voice was not raised or full of anger, but the message of her displeasure was still conveyed as she spoke. Looking at the council and then letting her gaze fall on Ignatius, she said, "How dare you besmirch my name and that of my family. That is an affront that in the past would have carried a severe penalty. For someone," and she stared at Ignatius with narrowed eyes, "who had the gall to speak of my family's honor, I'm surprised you would say such things. My father would have come to defend my honor, and when a soldier who is under my command comes to my defense, you attack him. A man who is one of the primary reasons you can even meet in these chambers again; a man who has been nothing but respectful of me and of the castle staff. If you have concerns about things that go on in the castle, I would appreciate if you would speak to me privately. I can correct gossip and provide you with facts. I can promise you, if something is amiss I will see that it is taken care of." Looking at the council she continued. "I can promise you that the Castle of Lions has not been turned into a brothel."

Keith stared in wonder at the young woman in front of him as he brought his gloved hand to the corner of his mouth. As he glanced at the red blood that now stained his formerly pristine white glove, he considered the woman before him. Returning his gaze to her, he saw someone that was every inch the monarch. Gone was the young girl asking for her first kiss. Gone was the flirtatious girl from the basketball game that was just a few days ago. This… this was a woman who knew her role and commanded respect.

The sight of Keith wiping blood from his mouth hurt Allura greatly. The thought that one of her subjects would do something like that disappointed her. She could handle the anger and vitriol directed at her, but she would not allow it to be directed at the Force. They had done too much and asked for nothing in return. Standing to her full height which put her on eye-level with Ignatius, she raised an aristocratic brow at him and inquired, "Do you wish to retract some of your previous comments, Councilman?"

Looking warily from the young Princess to the other council members who appeared as irritated with him as the princess, he mumbled an apology.

Crossing her arms in front of her, Allura said, "I'm sorry, Ignatius. Neither I nor the commander can hear your apology. Your accusations were quite loud, so I know you can do better."

Tilting his chin up, Ignatius turned to Keith and said, "I'm sorry, Commander, for the unfounded accusations that I made and for striking you." At Keith's nod, he turned to Allura and gave a low bow. From his bowing position, he said, "I spoke out of turn. It is not my place to censure the monarch of Arus. I beg your forgiveness and ask to speak privately with you at a later time."

"Rise, Ignatius. I accept your apology but know that I will not tolerate further outbursts." Allura was pleased with Ignatius' response. He was fiery and her people needed that kind of passion to rebuild and continue the fight against Zarkon. However, she wouldn't allow them to dictate policy or her life. Just because she was young didn't mean that she couldn't rule and it didn't mean that she needed others to govern her friendships.

The meeting continued with a much more civil tone and air and Keith moved back to the side of the room. When the meeting ended on much better terms, she and Keith walked to Black Lion. Lance was circling providing security from any potential air threat and the Alder soldiers were on guard near the town.

As they walked, Keith said, "If you need me to speak to Lance-"

"There's no need, Keith. If Lance were being as blatant and irresponsible as Ignatius implied, you would have known. And if for some reason you didn't know, then Nanny would and you know she would have been screaming from the turret windows." She saw a small smile on Keith's face. "I'm sure that Lance has been… flirting." She saw Keith's smile grow at that description of his second in command's activities. "But I'm sure that it mutual with whomever he was seeing and I'm sure that he didn't make a scene about it."

"No," Keith chuckled, "I'm sure he didn't make a scene."

Once they were alone inside Black, Allura gently held Keith's arm before he could sit in the command chair. Turning him to face her, she looked critically at his mouth. It wasn't like their previous encounters where his mouth preoccupied her thoughts. She wasn't thinking about kissing him… this time. Pulling a lace handkerchief from her sleeve, she reached up gently to wipe away a spot of fresh blood from the corner of his mouth. After she dabbed softly, her eyes moved to his and her breath caught at the tender look in his eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry this happened, Keith." She shook her head and looked away. "What he said to you-"

Keith reached out and gently took her chin in his hand bringing her gaze back to him. "You don't control what they say, Allura. And besides, I've never been defended like that before. Thank you for that."

A small smile graced her lips as she said, "I'll always defend you, Keith."

Keith's hand traveled from her chin to behind her neck as he moved closer. His lips began to descend toward hers- when the com unit lit up. Lance's face showed in the main viewer as the couple quickly parted.

"Hey? What's up, guys? I've been circling out here for awhile." Lance looked at the pair with a touch of suspicion. They looked like they were almost embracing when he started the call. But his eyes must have been playing tricks. This was Keith. Keith wasn't the type. But then again…. The pair would bear watching.

Moving quickly to the command chair, Keith pulled on his helmet. "We're heading back to the castle now, Lance. Lead the way." After a quick glance to make sure that Allura was in the small seat in the back of the cabin, Keith blasted off.

Allura was disappointed that Lance interrupted their kiss. She knew it would have been just as exciting as their previous ones. Her eyes fell to the handkerchief that was still in her hand. A small red spot marred the white linen square that was edged with delicate lace. The blood was so out of place for such a feminine article. She looked up from the blood-stained handkerchief to the back of Keith's command chair. How much more blood would he lose protecting her people and would he be injured again by her people? She hated the thought that it could happen, but there were always those who disagreed with the governing body.

"Allura?"

The princess blinked rapidly as she realized they had landed back at the castle and that Keith was beside her. "Sorry, Keith, I was just wool-gathering you might say."

He smiled down at her and offered his hand. "Time to go."

Placing her hand in his, she spared a last glance to his mouth. No fresh blood remained and except for a small bruise that was forming on his chin, he looked none the worse for wear. But a small fear entered her heart that this wouldn't be all the blood he'd shed for Arus. Her grip on his arm tightened. If her feelings continued the way they were, some of her subjects wouldn't like her forming such a close attachment to a non-Arusian who had nothing to offer but his military skill. As he helped her from the Lion's mouth, she determined she would do everything in her power to protect him – in battle and from her own people if need be. Why? Because, the desire to have 'just a kiss' had turned into much more.


End file.
